


Magic Provides a Choice

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: RT One-Shots [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin disappears and Ray and Michael try to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Provides a Choice

"Have any of you seen Gavin?" Michael asked the other Hunters who were conversing on whether or not they should explore more or just stay where they were.

They didn't answer, but Ray walked over, "No, why, is he missing?"

"Help me find him." Michael grabbed Ray's arm and they walked towards Caleb's and Kerry's houses. "Do you guys know where Gavin is?"

The two exchanged looks and then turned back to Michael and Ray, "Yea, he went to get some supplies. We tried to stop him, but you know how curious he could get." Kerry answered.

"What kind of supplies? Like wood?" Ray asked.

"He went mining." Caleb answered.

"Damn, doesn't he know how dangerous this land is? We know next to nothing about it!" Michael started to run in a random direction.

"Michael wait! Tell Geoff the situation, I'll get Michael back!" Ray told them then ran off after Michael.

Lindsay started walking back to Achievement City with a bunch of wood and saw Michael run past. She was confused for a moment, then shrugged it off. Then Ray came racing by calling for Michael to come back. She ran back to Achievement City and to Kerry and Caleb who were going to Geoff, Jack, Ryan, and Joel. "What's going on?" Lindsay asked Caleb and Kerry. "Why are Michael and Ray running away from Achievement City?"

"Gavin's mining and their going to try to find him in this big ass world." Kerry said nonchalantly.

"Why are you not freaking out about this?!" Lindsay gave the wood to Caleb, who fell over after being handed it, and ran over to Geoff. "Geoff, we have a problem!"

"Hold on. So, should we head here first?" He pointed at the map and Ryan put his hand on his chin.

"I'm not so sure that there's a safe route there. How about here?"

Geoff, Jack, and Joel nodded, "That could work. Now what is it, Lindsay? Lindsay?" Geoff looked around for Lindsay, but only saw Kerry and Caleb. "Where's Lindsay?"

"She didn't want to wait for you to finish speaking so she just left to Michael's house to get supplies." Kerry said.

"Why does she need supplies?"

"Oh, apparently Gavin is mining somewhere out of Achievement City."

"WHAT?!" Geoff yelled abrubtly.

Joel laughed, "They tried to tell you."

"Who?"

"Michael and Ray, but they left." Jack answered.

"They went after Gavin." Ryan explained.

"Actually they are just heading a random direction to find Gavin." Joel replied.

"And you didn't bother to tell me?" Geoff said through clenched teeth.

"It was funnier this way!"

"Yea, well we have a man out there and we have to find him before... something else finds him." Suddenly the mood around them dropped.

"Don't tell me..." Jack trailed off.

"Yes, I've got a really bad feeling that something bad is about to happen." Geoff said as they stacked up on supplies and headed the direction Michael and Ray went.

 

* * *

Michael and Ray looked for any caves, "Don't you think it would've been a better idea to bring some equipment?"

"C'mon Ray, we are a great combination from the beginning of our friendship." Michael said confidently.

"Yea, but Michael we don't know what's out here. There could be monsters! Remember this is our first time being out of the city.”

“Ray, don’t tell me you’re a scaredy-cat.”

“I-I’m not! I’m just stating facts!” Ray denied.

“Besides Gavin could die out here.” The mood quickly dropped and they continued to search for Gavin in silence. During their search, they heard rustles of the trees or bushes and walked over to see if it was Gavin.

It wasn’t.

A creature with the same pattern, on its skin, as Gavin’s clothes slowly turned to the pair and started to walk over. Hissing was heard from the strange creature and the two backed away slowly. “What did I tell you?!” Ray whispered as he took out a rose from his pack.

“What are you going to do with that? This isn’t our childhood Ray when we played soldier and you pretend you win every time. This is real life!” Michael stated as he looked through his pack for a sword.

Ray smirked, “You may be my friend for a long time, but that doesn’t mean you know everything about me.” Ray threw the rose at the feet of the creature, mumbled a few words, and grabbed Michael’s wrist and pulled him so he couldn’t see the creature explode. “You still think of me as a scaredy-cat?”

“Was that exploding roses?”

“No, there’s a thing called magic in this world, duh. Come on, we have to still find Gavin.” Ray helped him up and they started walking again.

“Can’t you use that magic to find Gavin?”

“That’s not my type of magic. My type is defensive.”

“There are types? So, what’s Ryan’s?”

“Yea, there are types. Uh, Ryan’s? His is more like offensive.”

“How many types are there?”

“I’ll just say a lot. But the main ones are offensive and defensive. There’s also location, which we could use right about now, melee, shield, range, and a lot more. A really rare one is… knowing the future.” Ray clenched his hands and Michael noticed. “Don’t ever learn how to do that kind of magic… It could kill you.”

Michael stayed quiet once more and Ray’s face became apathetic. _Stupid, why did you ask? Now he’s depressed! Okay, c’mon this is your best friend from childhood, how could you forget?_ “Michael…” Ray started. “Don’t think it’s your fault because it’s not. Anything that’s happened in the past is nothing but a memory.” Ray looked up at the sky and Michael watched his friend closely. _It’s like he was reading my mind. Is that another type? No, he said he was defensive not telepathic._ They continued to walk and they heard groaning. Was it Gavin? “Let’s go.” Ray said as they stealthily head to a person on the ground bleeding out.

“Gavin!” Michael yelled out.

“Damnit Michael.” Ray whispered as he looked around for any monsters.

Michael ran over to Gavin and saw that he was wounded on his side and he was bleeding heavily. “It’s okay buddy we’ll get you out of this.”

“Micool…” Gavin said weakly. Michael tried to pick him up, but Gavin screamed in pain.

“You have to work with me buddy. We have to get out of here.” Michael said as Ray backed up.

Ray held three roses, “We’re trapped Michael, we can’t get out.” Michael looked around and indeed they were surrounded by numerous monsters. “Once I make the signal, I want you to pick up Gavin and run as far as you can. I’ll be right behind you. Ready?” Ray threw the three roses at the monsters and took out two daggers. He mumbled a few words and the roses exploded, “Go!”

Michael quickly picked up Gavin ignoring the screaming from the brit and started running from where they came. He run as fast as he can and dodged any monster that leapt at them. He turned around to see Ray behind him throwing roses at the monsters and mumbling words right after. He looked in front of him and saw the rest of his friends running towards them. “There they are!” Geoff yelled. “Help them out!” The others ran faster than Geoff to help Ray out and Ryan caught him in time after his rose exploded and flew back.

“Thanks.” Ray said and Ryan just smiled in return.

Geoff helped Michael carry Gavin back to Achievement City, “C’mon Gavin, help us out here at least a little.” Gavin was unresponsive, “Shit, we have to hurry! Ryan, you think you can make a field?”

Ryan fought off two zombies, “That’s not my expertise. You should be asking Ray! Ray, you heard him!”

“Everyone cover your eyes!” Ray yelled and everyone shielded their eyes. He outstretched both his arms and concentrated. After a flash, a blue transparent shield protected them. The monsters started to pound on the shield as Ray struggled to keep the shield up, “Ryan, I need a little help.”

“Gotcha.” Ryan mumbled a few words and helped Ray with the shield. “Start running to Achievement City, I’ve got Ray.”

“What do you mean? You’re coming with us!” Geoff protested.

“He won’t be able to move with this shield around you guys.” Ryan explained. “Just go!”

“…No, we’re leaving… together.” Gavin said.

“Gavin! It’s not worth it!” Ray and Ryan said simultaneously. “Don’t you dare risk your life for us!” Ray said.

“We’re not all leaving together if you die!” Ryan yelled.

“…It’s not like… I’m not going to die.” Gavin explained. “This world was hidden from us… It was like captivity where we stayed in… We were living in royalty without idea of the world outside of the castle… We were curious to see the outside world so… we left without anyone knowing… and now… we live the consequences…”

“No, we’re all going to live. Even if it means we have to bring you to the castle for the medicine and herbs that we need.” Michael said. “We’re not leaving anyone. Now let’s go.” Michael started to walk back to Achievement City with the others following. “Take down the shield Ray. Even if we die, we die together.”

Ray closed his eyes and smirked, “Yea, you’re right.” The shield slowly faded and he and Ryan followed the others as the monsters closed in. Ray was the first one to get grabbed by a zombie, “What the—Lindsay, what are you doing?” Ray ran over to Lindsay. “Don’t use your magic like that. Lindsay used her magic to trick the monsters.” Ray explained. “These monsters are smarter than you think and they know if humans will have an advantage or not.”

“We will heal one of them.” Caleb said referring to himself and Kerry.

Ray and Ryan looked around, “And you didn’t tell me you learned magic?” Ryan asked them a little angrily.

The two looked at Ryan with straight faces, “Seriously, we have to tell you?” Caleb said. Kerry made a blue sphere hover over his hand as Caleb made a yellow one. “Magic is everywhere, Ryan, and it’s also in everyone.” Caleb turned to Michael. “Ray may be defensive, Ryan and Joel offensive, Kerry and I dual, Geoff and Jack melee, Lindsay trickery, but it seems _you_ do not possess magic. We will give you a choice.” The two hovered the spheres to Michael and combined into a green color. “Restore Gavin or restore Lindsay? Both has severe injuries and on the verge of death. You guys go ahead, we’ll clean up here.”

“Alright, let’s go.” Ryan said as he and Ray carried Lindsay and started walking.

“What? We’re just going to leave them here?” Geoff questioned.

“Yes because dual is a powerful type of magic. I hope you guys have red stone.” Ryan replied.

“Plenty on stock.” Kerry said as Caleb took out three small pieces and they hovered over his hand rotating slowly. “We’re good.”

The others started to leave, “Don’t worry boss.” Caleb outstretched his arm and the three red stone rotated around the two and started to glow brighter. He placed his hand on his hip and Kerry levitated more red stone around them. They glowed brighter to the point of blinding them, but they didn’t close their eyes and the monsters were blinded. Caleb smirked and they both outstretched one of their arms once more as the red stone spread out and hit the monsters. The monsters started to glow and eventually exploded, blood and pieces of the monsters rained onto them.

“Ugh, this was my new shirt.” Kerry said disappointed looking at his now-ruined shirt.

“We better leave before there’s more monsters.” Caleb suggested.

“Yea.” The two started running and once in a while one of them would make some sort of flip and in the process throw a red stone at any monster that was following them. They made it to Achievement City without any monster following and when they arrived Michael had already made his decision…

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys about the major cliffhanger!


End file.
